


Three Six Five

by gahdamitSky



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-18 08:42:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14209398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gahdamitSky/pseuds/gahdamitSky
Summary: This is a series of one-shots to practice my writing and I figured why not make it Dreamcatcher-related. They may or may not be set in the same universe.





	1. My Favorite Nightlight

Day 1: Outside the Window

_What’s the weather outside your window doing right now? If that’s not inspiring, what’s the weather like somewhere you wish you could be?_

 

* * *

 

_Lee Yoobin_

 

I heaved a sigh as I placed the book I had been reading for the past hour or so next to me on my sofa. I was sitting overlooking the city from my living room view. This apartment had a pretty good deal on it, a bit expensive, but the view was fantastic. My unit is the only unit on my floor so no noisy neighbors either and it even has a terrace!

 

Although, my neighbors are very attractive despite being loud and constantly making a ruckus whenever I pass by them on my way to the elevator. Being the only unit on my floor I had to climb an extra flight of stairs as the elevators stopped at the floor just below mine. 

 

I honestly thought that someone had died in this place since it was on the market for a good while but all my worries were placated. The previous owner had merely placed limited ads, as it turned out he was waiting for the "perfect next caretaker(owner)" of the place. He had said "it was meant to be" but I shrugged it off and based it on luck.

 

Like a million of lucks because I might have failed to mention that this unit is owned and not rented!

 

I'm still technically paying the mortgage and have been cutting back on other expenses hence the steadily darkening room, but frankly I was just too comfortable in my seat and the light switch was too far away at the other end of the couch, but eh minor details. I sat as I await the sun to completely set on the horizon and watch the city lights sparkle. Which was what I was going to talk about in the first place. Damn, I have a habit of going off track, a lot.

 

 _Anyways_ , the view was what made me seal the deal. The soothing breeze from the terrace always calm my weird anxiety. The sun obviously doesn't rise on this part of the apartment and annoyingly, the sun rays _somehow_ almost always make their way into my bedroom even though my unit faces the west side. Like, what is up with that? And somehow I almost always forget to _shut_ my curtains close before going to bed.

 

The car horns I hear bellow, as the traffic increases, provide a sense of familiarity. At some points into the night there would be distant sirens from police cars and ambulances and almost all of the city lights would shine bright.

 

It doesn't exactly provide a sense of security but I'm situated at the top so in any break-in situation I would be the last to go, but in any case of fires...I'm going going off topic again. A suffering sigh escaped from my mouth as I stood up from my comfy sofa, courtesy of my friends. I stretched and walked towards the open sliding glass door and stepped onto the terrace.

 

The breeze wasn't terribly cold that it would require more than my sweater to keep me warm, usually that "more than" was alcohol. I don't really drink but I keep a bottle or two of tequila, just in case.

 

I rested my elbows on the railing and drew in a deep shuddering breath. This side of the city rarely has cars passing by so the pollution is less and I'm up high enough that the air is actually fresher. I mean sure the next street is busy  with traffic but directly below me, there's little to no cars at all. It's not actually much but if it lessens my chances of acquiring respiratory track infections, then I'll take it and place it on the perks list of this apartment.

 

The day grows to a close and I watched in fascination, as I do every time, as stores and cars start flicking their lights on and the city nightlights come to life. Each building has its own stories to tell.

 

I mused in wonder. This city really has a charm and I'm lucky enough to get to see even just a glimpse of it through the beautiful lights and the various coincidences it's put me through. Releasing another sigh, wistful this time, I hoped to discover more of this city, even its ugly side, and it won't hurt to get to know my pretty neighbors either.

 

Maybe I'll introduce myself formally, that Gah-gah, what's her name? The one with the spongebob laugh, it's quite an endearing laugh. I mean she's cute and I'm hungry. For food! Most decidedly hungry for food! Dear god...get these sinful images out of my mind, I don't even know her name yet!  **Yet.**  

 

I couldn't stop the smile from making it's way to my lips, try as I might. Just the prospect of getting to know her sparks fluttering feelings I didn't know I was capable of feeling. Maybe she can join me in sightseeing the city in the near future, she would easily fit in my arms. I would hug her from behind, tell her she's beautiful and make her feel so.

 

_For Pete's sake Lee Yoobin! You can't possibly be this whipped already?! All she did was meet your gaze in the hallway the other day and smiled that ethereal smile at you._

 

And yet, here I am already flushed and grinning like an idiot. Not even my beloved city lights can compare to her, she's my new favorite nightlight. Hmm, I like the sound of that. My favorite nightlight, Gah...fuck I really need to know her name.


	2. Never Mine

Day 2: Unrequited Love

  
_How do you feel when you love someone who does not love you back?_

 

* * *

  

_Kim Yoohyeon_

 

**Never Mine**

 

The wind whistles through the night.  
We were kids when you used to hold my hand.  
You would smile bright and it would feel like my whole world is right in front of me.

 

But as the days grew cold so did your heart.  
You don't look at me like you used to.  
You never held my hand again.  
You never smiled at me again and my whole world felt so far away.

 

We're not kids anymore.  
_His_ hand is what you hold on to.  
He smiles at you and it feels to me like _your_ whole world is right in front of you.

 

I let a small smile dance on my lips.  
Your laugh has always been melodic.  
Ah, how you used to laugh because of something I said.  
You now laugh because of something _he_ said.

 

But I can't complain.  
The wind whistles again.  
You look so beautiful under the city lights.  
Happiness radiates from you.

 

I used to tuck you in under my arms.  
You never could stand the cold.  
He now sees you shiver and tucks you in under _his_ arms.  
And I finally let my smile drop.

 

I finally let my heart ache.  
I finally let myself feel the cold.  
Maybe it'll remind me.  
That he now holds my whole world.

 

No.

 

_His_ world.  
And never mine.

 

I let the wind whistle through my thoughts.  
I close my eyes and will the tears away.  
Here's to hoping I forget the day I ever met the effervescent Red Queen.  
Kim Minji.

 


	3. On My Way

Day 3: The Vessel

  
_Write about a ship or other vehicle that can take you somewhere different from where you are now._

* * *

  

_..._

 

She knows it's a bad idea. It's very much against the rules. She has been doing this for over a hundred years. She's never broken any rule so blatantly. But...but she can lose it all for _her_. Her _last_ charge. Her charge's friend is dying. A very dear friend. She can't very much let that happen, at least not so suddenly. It'll break her charge's resolve and will to live. She'll blame herself and her destiny is _not_ supposed to end that way.

 

Kim Bora turned her existence into disarray the moment she was assigned to her. Something about the girl just draws her in, and she knows it's not just because she is expected to protect the girl. It's something more and it's something dangerous.

 

However pure her intentions are, she knows she can't change the other girl's destiny. If she leaves the body the girl dies eventually. She doesn't know what possessed her but she's already syncing her soul to the girl's body. But _if_ , Bora can have even just _a_ moment to accept her friend's fate, she'll do whatever it takes to lessen the blow. She had watched and failed to prevent the accident to happen. So she can go to hell later but right _now_ , she has to be there for Bora.

 

She'll leave when she's certain Bora can stand on her own and set her destiny back to where it was originally. When she became so attached to her charge that she'd practically turned on everyone and practically placed a target mark on both her and Bora, she doesn't know. All she knows is that she feels, so strongly like there's a pull from a string, that it's necessary for the both of them to be together.

 

 _I'm also playing with destiny now?!_ She thought frantically for a moment before realizing that it hardly matters. She just feels the need to be close to Bora, _closer_ , and now more than _ever_. All her senses are somehow convinced this is the only way to save Bora. She'll be branded a fallen. Beasts will be drawn to her, hoping to take her soul. And she's suddenly feeling very stupid and very careless and very **_very_** stupid.

 

She'll forget who she was when she wakes up, for a few days or even weeks. Then it'll hit her like a freight train and everything will hurt, especially where her wings will have been. But she'll brave it all for Bora. She sent a silent prayer to helpfully send the other girl's soul to rest and find peace just as her world starts to black out.

 

Then, just before the last sliver of light gives way to darkness, she saw _it_. Now, she knows why no one even attempted to stop her from "falling". **He** practically would have ordered her to if she wasn't already on her way. She just hopes that her memory will come back to her faster than expected. 

 


End file.
